Les joies (et peines) du lycée
by lili62640
Summary: Et si il n'y avait jamais eu de guerre nucléaire ? Et si les héros de la série vivaient comme nous ? Voici ce que cela donnerait ...


_ - Il est 7h et nous souhaitons une bonne rentrée à nos jeunes auditeurs. Que vous soyez dans votre lit, dans le train ou dans votre voiture, restez avec nous pour profiter de vos dernières heures de liberté avec les hits du moment !_

La jeune blonde qui venait de se réveiller s'empressa d'éteindre son radio réveil et de se réfugier sous les couvertures afin de se rendormir dans le noir. C'était sans compter sur sa mère qui pénétra dans la pièce et retira les couvertures.

** - Clarke, ma chérie, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour de classe !**

Elle embrassa sa fille avant de quitter la pièce en chantonnant. Clarke gémit alors des mots incompréhensibles puis se décida à se lever quelques minutes plus tard. Elle sortit de sa chambre avant de descendre les escaliers tout en se frottant les yeux et en baillant puis se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où elle se servit un verre de jus d'orange tandis que sa mère cuisinait des oeufs, toujours en chantonnant.

** - Comment arrives-tu à être de bonne humeur aussi tôt ? **demanda l'adolescente d'une voix encore endormie.

** - Si je ne le suis pas, qui le sera ? **répondit l'intéressée alors que son mari, qui était dans le même état que sa fille, venait de les rejoindre.

La blonde embrassa alors son père puis partit s'asseoir devant l'assiette que sa mère venait de déposer.

** - Dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard, **ajouta Mme Griffin.

La jeune femme s'empressa d'engloutir son petit-déjeuner avant de remonter les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle prit sa douche, s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla puis redescendit après avoir mis ses chaussures et récupéré son sac à dos dans sa chambre. Elle sortit en courant et monta dans la voiture, où sa mère l'attendait, et n'en sortit qu'une fois devant le lycée.

** - Prête pour une nouvelle année ?** fit une voix derrière elle.

Clarke se retourna et vit son meilleur ami, Jasper, qui été accompagné d'un mécheux asiatique qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

**- Si tu penses ça, c'est que tu me connais très ma !** dit la blonde avant de se tourner vers l'autre garçon.** Bonjour, moi c'est Clarke,** continua-t-elle.

** - Oui, je sais. Jasper m'a parlé de toi ! Moi c'est Monty.**

** - C'est mon nouveau voisin, il est arrivé hier !** ajouta Jasper

** - Ce qui explique que je ne l'ai jamais vu !**

** - Euh ... je suis toujours là. Ne parlez pas de moi comme si ce n'était pas le cas,** intervint l'asiatique.

Les deux meilleurs amis se mirent à rire puis marchèrent en direction du lycée, suivis de leur nouvel ami. Ils marchèrent en discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Wells vienne les rejoindre. Ne l'aimant pas beaucoup, Clarke les abandonna pour aller à son casier. Sauf que devant celui-ci, se trouvait Raven Reyes accompagnée d'autres cheerleaders, ainsi que de son petit ami, Finn Collins et de John Murphy, un footballeur. Clarke s'éclaircit la voix.

** - Hum ... Pardon.**

Elle les regarda quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne l'avaient pas écoutée. Elle toussota jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait leur attention.

** - Euh ... excusez moi, mais vous êtes devant mon casier.**

La brune éclata de rire.

** - Attends, tu oses nous parler coiffée et habillée comme ça ?**

La blonde baissa les yeux pour regarder ses vêtements. Elle portait un t-shirt bleu ciel, un jean et un vieux cardigan noir, quand à ses cheveux, ils étaient à peine coiffés. Elle les avait juste séchés ce qui expliquait qu'ils étaient légèrement ondulés. Elle releva la tête quand Finn prit la parole.

** - Arrêtes,** commença-t-il ce qui fit apparaître une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de la blonde qui était folle amoureuse du brun depuis le CM2, **elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu lui adresses la parole**, continua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Le reste des "populaires" présents se mirent à rire puis ils partirent tous en direction de leurs classes quand la sonnerie retentit. Clarke soupira en rangeant ses cahiers dans son casier puis elle partit en cours également. Décidément, l'année commençait mal !

* * *

><p>Voilà ma nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! Laissez des reviews pour faire connaître votre avis !<p> 


End file.
